Christmas- Sabriel Style
by Larkafree
Summary: What to say? Sam isn't a fan of the whole Christmas hype. Gabriel is determined to change his hunter's mind. 'Santa' may defile a Winchester. Written for a good friend. Enjoy the beautiful smut known as Sabriel. Slash. Sam/Gabriel.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I wrote this for a friend, she knows who she is. She loves her Sabriel smut and I enjoy writing it. Fair warning this was whipped up quick and it most likely has errors to the MAX. Please point out errors or parts that don't make sense. It's late and I should be in bed. Long, busy day of opening presents, visiting family and of course turkey dinner!**

**Warnings: Sex with Santa, Rough-ish sex, Kidnapping (I guess, lol), and Angelic abuse of power (But it's Gabe so they let it slide) **

* * *

Sam absolutely despised the Christmas holidays. It all started when he was a small child, three years old to be exact. That was the first Christmas he could remember and it was not a happy holiday, not in the least.

John Winchester had left a seven year old Dean and three year old Sam in a run-down motel room in Des Moines, Iowa, a week before Christmas. He called once to make sure they didn't run out of food, but not once did he ask how they were or to send his love. Christmas Eve rolls around and Dean knows their dad isn't going to make it back in time or even call at this point. Sam is in tears, he just wanted his daddy to come home. The toddler missed his daddy so much.

Sam remembers that was pretty much how every Christmas went after that. By the time he was twelve he stopped asking and settled for spending Christmas in a crappy motel all alone without presents, knowing everyone in his class was having a better holiday than him. At one point he just stopped acknowledging he had a father around the holidays.

Years later Sam still held the same mentality. He didn't like spending time with family, even now.

Gabriel didn't like knowing his Sammy-Bear was grumpy this time of year. He personally loved Christmas; it was the time of the year when people were the most repentant. That meant his Trickster persona was the busiest. Plus, he got to give and receive presents.

Sam was growing crankier and crankier as December progressed closer to the twenty-fifth.

Christmas Eve found Sam and Dean in another crappy in Pawtucket, Rhode Island. Gabriel knew Castiel was going to fly Dean off to stay in a nice Providence hotel suite. Gabriel decided Sam should be treated like a prince as well. He swoops in, grabs Sam unawares and flies them both off to a quaint little cottage on the outskirts of Pawtucket. The small, homely one-story bungalow was picture perfect, at least in Gabriel's eyes.

Sam shoves his boyfriend away from him. "What the Hell, Gabe!"

"Sammy you need to settle down. It's Christmas Eve and Santa is on his way. He's making a list, checking it twice. He knows who's been naughty or nice." At this part Gabriel winks suggestively at his hunter and snaps his fingers, making a bottle of expensive Chardonnay appear in a cold ice bucket beside the couch.

Sam stares around the small room, realizing he is in a small house. He walks to the window and looks out.

The view from the window is breathtaking. The lawn is covered in a thick layer of fluffy white snow. A large eight foot tall snowman with a green scarf and green mittens, a complete nativity scene and even a fully decorated grand Christmas tree were all in view. Sam had no idea how it could all fit on the small lawn, but it did none the less.

Sam turns back to glare at his boyfriend when he sees the angel sitting on the large couch, blanket across his lap, popcorn in hand, glass of wine on the end table. He looks so happy.

Gabriel pats the seat beside him, inviting Sam to join him on the comfy couch to watch the classics.

Sam rolls his eyes and walks over to couch flopping down on the green loveseat. "Fine, just for tonight though Gabriel."

The smile that spreads across the angel's face was breathtaking. He squealed, tossing the blanket across the hunter's lap as he leans against the large man's shoulder. 'Santa Claus is coming to town' starts playing as soon as Sam leans back letting Gabe snuggle with him. Sam endures the film and waits for Gabriel to start "Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer.' When the film is done Sam is finally relaxing and enjoying his evening with his angelic boyfriend. Gabriel decides to put on 'Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch stole Christmas' to round off the movie viewing for the night.

Sam is close to falling asleep as the end credits start on the cartoon. He smiles as Gabriel snuggles in close, whispering, "Hey Sammy ya wanna know the truth behind the real Christmas?"

Sam chuckles and shakes his head. "No Gabe, I just wanna spend the night with this wonderful guy I know. He is caring, lovable, and dependable and most of all he is all mine." Sam places a chaste kiss on Gabriel's lips and rests his head on Gabe's smaller shoulder.

Gabriel smirks at hearing Sam talk of him. "Then let's go to bed, maybe you'll meet Santa tonight." He winks as he pulls the gigantic man to his feet.

Sam huffs as he follows Gabriel into the bedroom. Gabriel pushes Sam onto the bed with a chuckle.

"Stay here while I get ready for bed."

Sam pulls his shirt off over his head and slips out of his jeans. He pulls the covers out from under him and snuggles into the covers, wondering what else Gabriel has planned before he can go to sleep and muddle through the festive crap that Gabriel obviously wants to partake in.

Gabriel opens the bathroom room wearing a red Santa suit complete with huge black belt buckle, long white beard and one hell of a belly full of jelly tummy hidden beneath the red velvet fabric. He chuckles at Sam's expression. "Relax Sammy-Bear, it's just me. You know for a fact Santa Claus is not real, right?"

Sam swallows loudly at seeing a realistic looking Santa standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He still remembers last year's fiasco of the Pagans attempting to sacrifice him and his brother in the name of Christmas. He physically shudders a moment later, picturing the house he was tied up in. Sam slowly nods, agreeing with Gabriel/Santa. He knows the truth better than practically any other human on the planet, but the sight is just too much for him right now. "Can you change Gabe? I just can't deal with you looking like THAT right now…"

Gabriel nods, understanding Sam's distress after listening to his thoughts. He snaps his fingers and is dressed in the same red velvet suit, but has lost the Santa look. He kicks off the black boots as he struts to the foot of the bed. His hands make their way down his sides, sliding over his stomach as he starts to shake his hips and ass to the song 'Santa Claus is coming to town' quietly playing over the surround sound that is mysteriously in the bedroom.

Sam laughs at the sight of Gabriel giving a strip tease dressed as Santa.

Gabriel opens the coat revealing his toned chest, his puts a finger into his mouth and sucks on it, wetting it, seducing his boyfriend with his hip movements. He pulls the finger out with a 'pop' and pinches his nipple, flicking the saliva over the hardened nub, moaning a little. "Oh Sammy, Santa needs his jollies."

Sam licks his lips at the thought of Gabriel wearing the suit in their role playing, once in a while. "I've been a very naughty boy."

"Naughty boys do have more fun." Gabe winks as the coat falls to the floor, pooling at his ankles. He is left standing near the bed in the red pants held up by black suspenders; a small treasure trail can be seen just below his navel.

Sam surges forward on his knees wanting to touch his angel.

Gabriel laughs, "Na uh. No touching Santa Claus, he needs to finish his Christmas duties and tonight those include making one lost boy find the happiness in the holidays. He can't fail in this. This soul is the most important being to this archangel he knows and respects very much."

Sam smirks and nods. "Santa has been naughty too, from what I've seen he has been neglecting his doughnuts and milk. I do like this look for Santa though."

"Good, 'cause this suit is heavy and not very easy to move around in." Gabriel hooks his fingers behind the suspenders and pulls on them, winking. He lets the suspenders fall off his shoulders and turns around, bending down to touch his toes and turns his head to look at his hunter with lust-blown eyes.

Sam is blown away at the thought of having sex with an iconic childhood character from his past, he has been mad at Santa all this time, of course Gabriel knows all his inner most thoughts and is trying to give him a good memory. It makes him love his angel even more. How could you not? The archangel is just the sexiest thing he has ever seen dressed in red velvet and that includes some pretty interesting characters in his line of work.

Gabriel straightens out and pushes the pants down off his hips with a wiggle; the pants drop to the floor as well, revealing his black boxers with brown teddy bear heads on them. Gabe steps out of the mass of red at his feet and turns towards the bed with a grin.

Sam's eye go straight to his boyfriend's groin and sees he is sporting a tent in the cutest boxers Gabriel owns. He reaches out and pulls him in close, claiming his lips, putting his need and want into the lip lock.

Gabriel has to pull away to look at Sam. He is very pleased Sam is getting into the 'Christmas spirit'. "Whoa cowboy, easy on the merchandise." He chuckles and kisses him again as he pushes Sam onto his back while he snaps his fingers, making them both naked.

Sam gasps when he feels the skin on skin contact of their groins brushing, giving him the much desired friction. He quickly turns the gasp into a moan of pleasure as Gabriel lifts Sam's legs onto his shoulders and presses a lubed finger to his puckered hole.

Gabriel uses a little of his angelic mojo to ease Sam's entrance open. He lessens the discomfort and pain, not wanting his lover to remember any bad sensations tonight. This night has to be 100 % perfect, he demands it of himself.

Sam feels when Gabriel pushes two fingers deep into him with a grunt and rocks his hips into the action, wanting, needing more. "Gabe fuck me already." He pants out between finger thrusts.

Gabriel crooks his fingers and brushes the sweet spot. He feels Sam's muscles tighten upon the prostate rub. "I'm not Gabriel tonight, I'm Santa, sweetie." He says with a wink and a quick kiss to the hunter's inner thigh.

Sam can't stand it for much longer. He needs to have his boyfriend inside him and the sooner the better. He grunts, "fuck me Santa. I need your hard cock filling me up and making me squeal like a stuffed pig. Dammit, now!"

Gabriel practically melts at hearing those extremely dirty words. He loves it when Sam demands to be fucked, begging is hot too. "Yes sir." He gives a mock salute and pulls his fingers out and slaps Sam's ass playfully. "How is it going down and how do you want me?"

Sam's entire chest is expanding and contracting as he tries to gather his thoughts enough to think how he wants Gabriel to fuck him. He does love role playing so he decides quickly. "I want Santa to pack my stocking full."

"That can be arranged sweetie." Gabriel flips his lover over, laying him on his stomach as he spreads the hunter's legs and kneels between them. "I wanna try a new position. I think you'll love it."

Sam just nods, pressing his face into the pillows as he is manhandled by the archangel.

Gabriel pulls Sam's left leg up onto his hip as he kneels and pushes into Sam's stretched entrance.

Sam's breath catches upon the penetration. He has never done it like this and it sparks his prostate immediately. "Holy…Mother of God. GABE!"

Gabriel leans down and kisses Sam's neck. "You like it babe?"

Sam lifts his head with all the strength he can muster. "Fuck yeah!"

The angel smirks and pushes in deeper. "I learned this one on safari in the Amazon. Some of those tribes are sex fiends!"

Sam grins as his prostate is constantly assaulted by Gabriel's huge cock. He knows he won't last long like this, but damn does it feel amazing.

Gabriel pulls Sam's hips in closer and growls into his lover's ear, "You are too tight to keep this up for long. Can I blow my load into your tight ass?"

Sam is panting as Gabriel pushes into him rough and needy. "I won't last long either…FUCK!" His hands grip into the wooden head board as Gabriel pushes in at a slightly different angle and Sam knows it could all be over for him in a heartbeat if Gabriel does THAT again. "I need it so bad."

Gabriel coos in his hunter's ear, "just how bad babe?" As he says this he moves his knee to the other side of Sam's right leg and essentially is fucking him sideways now, the angle change gives him access to Sam's throbbing, pre-come dripping cock. He wraps his fingers around it and starts to pump him, stroking his way up and down the length, squeezing the head.

Sam loses all vision as his orgasm spills out of him and coats the sheets as well as Gabriel's hand.

Gabriel pumps Sam's cock more, milking him of all the come he can and licks his fingers clean of the sticky substance that is tastier than peppermint lollipops. "You taste amazing Sam. Have you been eating more sweets than usual?" Gabriel sucks on his index finger trying to figure out what caused the change in the taste of Sam's seed.

Gabriel doesn't stop fucking Sam's ass, not even after Sam has blown his load and ridden out his orgasm, muscles clenching tight on the cock buried deep within him. He pounds into Sam, harder and faster, needing to release himself. He pulls on Sam's hair, getting a hiss from his hunter and lover. "Clench for me sweetie, I need to feel your hot ass milking me of my orgasm. I know you're a cockslut, make me believe it."

Sam tightens his grip on the head board and pushes his ass into Gabriel's hip with a grunt. "Santa needs his milk and cookies too, eh?"

"You know it! Now make me blow." Gabriel's hand squeezes Sam's hip roughly, leaving a red handprint from the pressure.

Sam grits his teeth when Gabriel gets really rough, he twists his ass more to the side and clenches.

It's all over for Gabriel at that moment. Of course Sam knows just what to do to get him to come. Sammy-Bear has been the boyfriend of an archangel for some time now. His eyes shut as his grace releases the hold on his powers and all the windows shatter at the impact of the orgasm.

Both are panting, trying to catch their breaths as Gabriel releases his strong hold on Sam's hip, letting the hunter untangle his leg from the angel's hip and they collapse upon the bed, a mess of legs. Neither moves for a solid five minutes until a jingling is heard on the roof and Sam's head snaps up to the noise, eyes going wide in anticipation of a fight. He bolts upright instantly.

"Relax Sammy, it's just my reindeer. I was very authentic in my portrayal of Kris Kringle after all." He states with a wink and a shoulder slap.

Sam settles back onto the bed, resting his head on Gabriel's chest, ear placed just over the angel's heart. He is amazed to hear the slow, steady beat, as if they did not just have mind numbing, crazy sex not more than five minutes ago.

"So how was it?"

"How was what, Gabe?" Sam turns his head to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

"Sex with Santa, I mean it's not every day you get fucked by a childhood icon." He chuckles as his fingers stroke Sam's luscious brown locks.

Sam drifts off to sleep, overwhelmed by the great sex and them spooning afterwards. "Best Christmas, ever."

Gabriel just smirks as he senses Sam fall into a slumber wrapped in his arms. "I love you Sam. Merry Christmas." He swears he hears a mumbled, 'me too. 'Erry 'istmas.' But he can't be certain.

* * *

**I know fast and dirty, but I'm tired and can't wait to open my presents in the morning.**


End file.
